malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaron
Amaron or Ameron Ah-marr-on had been one of Emperor Kellanved's companions who disappeared after Laseen's takeover of the Malazan throne. His body was never found. The Wickan Bult proposed to the Historian Duiker that the companions had deliberately abandoned Laseen in response to her involvement in the murder of Kellanved and Dancer.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.80 Cartharon Crust had vanished first, then Urko Crust and Ameron.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.295 Amaron was described as a large Napan manReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.77 with a "deep-blue Napan face" who, later in life, was "rather wide around the middle."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.119/120 According to Admiral Nok, Ameron was half-Napan.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.297 In House of Chains Nok told Adjunct Tavore that Ameron had been amongst the first members of Kellanved's family. He had been part of the crew of a corsair that worked the sea lanes around the Napan Isles at the time they were annexed by the Kingdom of Unta. When their ship had limped into Malaz City for repairs, the ship and its crew were siezed by the city's pirate-king, Mock. Only Nok, his wife Hawl, and Ameron had escaped. Lying low, they had been found by a young Dujek who had introduced them to Kellanved. Together with a handful of others, they helped Kellanved conquer the island. He also confirmed that all the ones who had disappeared had been Napans and his thought was that they had vanished so as not to be implicated in Laseen's betrayal of Kellanved and Dancer in which none of the companions had been involved.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.295-297 In Dust of Dreams Quick Ben told Bottle that Tavore had studied not only tactics but the motivations, the lives of Emperor Kellanved and his cohorts, Ameron amongst them.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 19, UK HB p.662 In Night of Knives Temper recollected events surrounding the siege of Y'Ghatan, remembering Amaron as one of the sub-commanders of the 3rd Army to whom Dassem Ultor had turned over command of the battle.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, UK HB p.152 In Return of the Crimson Guard Amaron had once been commander of the Talon.Return of the Crimson Guard, Dramatis Personae, UK PB p.120-121 As an Old Guard, Amaron was one of the leaders in the Talian League's uprising against Laseen. He described his role as one of intelligence gathering and doing "whatever needs be done." At the start of the uprising, his cavalry forces rescued the rebellion's figurehead Ghelel Rhik Tayliin and the swordmaster Quinn from Malazan soldiers.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.77 He then assigned his agent Molk to keep her out of harm's way.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.221 After the League was defeated by the Malazans at the Battle of the Plains, Amaron sought out the Seti shaman Imotan who had betrayed and murdered his friend Toc the Elder. Amaron found only the corpses of Imotan and his followers, massacred by the man-jackal Ryllandaras. He then joined the hunt for the monster along with Urko Crust, Temper, Ferrule, Braven Tooth, Hurl, Rell, and Liss. Liss used magic to compel and hold Ryllandaras while the others attempted to kill him. They were ultimately successful, but Amaron did not survive the battle.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, UK PB p.686 In Deadhouse Landing (Information needed) In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Notes and references de:Ameron Category:Admirals Category:Males Category:Napans Category:Old Guard members Category:Talian League Category:Talon members Category:Kellanved's family